With Pleasure, comes Heartache and Sweat
by iWrestledx0nce
Summary: Damon Salvatore needed this, with all the Drama going on with Katherine, Elena, and everything else. This Pleasure with this human, his Seductress, he needed this. Everything about her was his Addiction. But how long will she stick around? Damon/OC.
1. Clothes off, Pleasure On

Another thrust, and another moan, the sounds increasing as Damon grunted in pleasure at the sound of the human under him. Sex was his passion, and this girl sure knew what the hell she was doing, and exactly what he wanted.

Sweat bled out of her body like it was rain drops during a violent storm, and Damon smirked in content with the fact her large-emerald eyes were dancing in as much pleasure with his own icy-blue ones.

It's been a long time since he had released some stress that was always building up in his body, with all of the bullshit going on with Katherine and Elena, and all the Werewolf crap. He needed this.

Her hips bucked up as he slammed back into her, and before he knew it he let out a large graspy moan as she spread her legs wider, and flipped him so she was on top of him.

_This girl was like a sex god_, his thoughts yelled as his body filled with ecstacy as she grinded her hips hard against his rock-hard body.

How he ended up finding a human who could satisfy his sexual needs, was beyond him; it was like she was sent down from the gods as his awfully late christmas present, seeing as it was just entering into summer.

She continued to ride him hard, but started to slow down as she ran her french-manicured nail across his chest, making sure to dig them into his skin as he let out a loud moan and slammed his hips up; causing her to let out a loud giggle of excitement when her body rose with his actions.

Letting his eyes close for a split second, he felt her lean down and strart to trail sweet-butterfly kisses down his chest and then back up until she reached his jawline, and he snapped them back open to watch her as her puffy-pink lips slid up to his mouth.

His body reacted before he could think, letting his lips crash up onto hers while he trailed his hands down her stomach, and then letting them slide to her hips and flipped himself on top of her.

Before he thrusted, he took another look at her.

She was a very-slim, but curvy Blonde with the brightest Emerald eyes that he had ever seen. Her skin was as smooth as silk, and it drove him wild when she rubbed it against him. Natural blushed-cheeks, and a nice set of breast that he loved to play with. _**Perfection**_.

Thrusting into her, he let out his agony over the past few months. Letting the bed rock hard, but she didn't cry out in pain like most humans did; she just moaned even loader and bit ahold of her full-plump lips.

Maybe it was the way her legs fit around his torso, or the way her moans sent shivers of pleasure down his spine, was what made him roll over next to her when he was finished; and run his hands down her back when she laid her head on his chest, instead of drinking every ounce of blood that she had inside of her body.

Curling her blonde locks around his finger, Damon Salvatore scanned her body over. Loving the way her angled-body looked wrapped in his covers and on his torso.

_Perfection, Human Perfection_. His head spun, but he blocked it all out when she lifted her head up and let his eyes soak up all the vibrent green orbs she was blessed with.

They stared at eachother for awhile, Damon's hands now running along her rosey cheek bones as her breaths purred like music to his inhuman ears. They didn't speak, just stared, for what felt like enternity before her eyes started to droop and finally close as she rested her head back down on his shoulder.


	2. Walking Corpse

My body ached as I let out a soft and barely audible yawn while I stretched out my legs that were resting over a unever-service. Letting my eyes open, I stared down at the handsome man that was placed under me.

Pale skin that contrasted greatly with his dark almost black looking locks of hair that was tossed carelessly over his perfectly shaped face. He seemed so peaceful as I gazed at him, scared that if I looked away he would disappear.

But I had no choice but to peel my eyes off of him as realization hit me.

_Another drunken night with a man that stood no chance in keeping me bounded to him_. The inner thoughts in my head grimly stated as I ran my hands over his face softly, barely even touching, but so close that he stirred slightly, before calming back down.

I lifted myself off of his large bed, and looked around the large room in search for my clothes. Which wasn't hard, seeing as it was the only white-colored material in all the mass of black he had in his sanctuary.

Softly letting my feet carry me to the fabric, I easily slipped it over my bare-body and smiled at the warm feeling that embraced my thighs when it fell down to it's dress-length. Running my hands through my hair, I flung around and grabbed ahold of my black cowboy boots that were tossed under his black colored boxers.

Inhaleing an inward chuckle, I tossed them to the side and pulled on my boots casually.

_God, this man was such a deep sleeper_. He looks like he would be alerted, _even in his sleep_, like he had that self-protecting aura that wouldn't let he be off guard. But here he was, off guard and sleeping without the knowledge that he was going to be waking up alone.

Maybe he'd be used to it, though. I assumed, seeing as he didn't have a wedding ring- and If I remember right, this place didn't seem to have that feeling of two companions radiating off of it. It was more of a lonesome feeling, that made me slightly pity to man that was rolling his head to the side.

I smiled, he was by far the handsomest man I've ever encountered, I'll give him that.

Swinging open the door quietly, I silently slipped out as I closed it behind me. Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I took off out of the large house, not looking behind me as my boots hit the gravel and was long gone before I even felt the guilt building up inside of my chest like a nuclier bomb.

It wasn't new to me, I did this often. I would get drunk and go home with a man, just so I wouldn't have to go home to an empty bed that hadn't been touched in years. Maybe I would be glanced at as heartless, but I always felt guilt creeping up on me everytime I first glance at the person I wanted to go home with.

_Never giving them a chance at anything more_, that is what I live by. It was no motto of mine, it was a living style that I had been accustomed to when my eyes were first brimmed-open by the light of this terrible world.

My life wasn't anything perfect, I just stepped into someone elses for a mere-night; and then I would bail before they could even notice. And then, I would spend my day getting drunk, and do it all over again with someone new.

A walking corpse of a repeating tale that always was replaced with a new face over my body.


	3. An Empty Bed, and a glued on Scent

Damon Salvatore stared at the empty chest that had once held his Goddess, soaking up the emptyness with a familiar feeling of loneliness that he knew all to well.

He should have known this was going to happen, _she wasn't like all the other humans_. She had her own facade of mystery that no other person could carry, not in the way that she did anyway. It just wasn't the same as that radiance of enigma that drew him in like a vortex of sexual pleasure that she had graced his body with.

But he couldn't help but lean down to where her body once laid, and take a deep whiff of the smell of cherry blossoms mixed in with the scent of ocean breeze. Her scent was enough to make him stiffen in pleasure as he rolled over and glared up at the ceiling above him.

He was slightly angry that he had taken her home instead of the brunette waitress that was just getting off of her shift. She could have possibly satisfied him.

_Who am I fooling, that woman was far to pleasurable to have been replaced. _His mind stated matter-of-factly as he slammed his hands ontop of his face in a mist of anger.

Nothing in his body could rid the feeling of her from him, even when he tossed himself in the shower.

It was her scent that now replaced his own, as if she was now apart of him, and no matter how hard he scrubbed, her cheery blossomed scent was caked into his skin like tight leather pants on someones ass.

Getting out of the shower, Damon dried his hair with his towel before he wrapped it around his body and left the steamy bathroom to slip on his dark jeans and a plain black v-neck before tossing on some shoes and his famous-leather jacket.

Slamming his bedroom door closed, he hopped down steps and came face to face with Stefan and Elena.

"Damon, why do you smell like ocean breeze?" Stefan glared at him, while Elena just stood between the two, just incase they were to fight.

_You forgot cherry blossoms,_ He bitterly snapped inside his own mind. "I got caught up in some stuff lastnight, but don't worry; Saint Stefan, it's all over now."

Stefan's glare grew darker, before Elena turned to him. "What stuff?"

Damon just smirked, his usual cockyself finally coming back into the picture, "Sexual stuff."

Both Stefan and Elena gaped in disguist at him, like it was the worst possible thing to hear from him. "Where did you hide the body?" Stefan hissed, while he pulled Elena into this arms.

"I didn't, there was no body to dispose of," Damon stated before he stepped out of the boarding house and into the sunny-light to go get some alcoholic beverages and maybe some blood to calm his racing nerves.


	4. It's all a New Day

Tossing off my white dress, I let out a grunt of slight pain as I noticed a bruise on my inner thigh. It was slightly refreshing to see, actually. Even with the annoying throbbing irritational feeling, it made me remember that I was infact alive.

A great reminder to me, seeing as I had forgotten years ago. _Most of the hundreds of men that I slept with were gentle, never once letting loose and giving into all the pleasurable desires that I knew where built inside of them._

I didn't wear any under garments last night, I noticed. _My drunken state needed the fresh breeze._ I giggled.

Pulling on a fresh pair of lacey-black set of undergarments, I looked back down at my leg softly. The bruise was delicately placed so close to my inner walls and had a small darker colored spot where the main irritation was. _It's a hickey!_ My mind snapped in awe, never have I recieved a hickey.

Letting my mind recalculate the previous night, _I moaned out in rememberence of the way his eyes bore into mine as he licked my inner thigh tenderly_,_ biting down so softly that I had to take in a deep breath at the way he teased me so carelessly. _Man, was he good.

Stepping away from my over-sized mirror, I picked up a freshly clean strapless white top and slipped it over my head so that it fell down my stomach and wrapped itself tightly to my hips like it belonged there when I pulled it to it's potential length. Which was pretty long, I could wear it as a dress, but I dug threw a pile of pants on the floor and pulled out a low-cut pair of denim shorts and yanked them over my knees.

The holes on the shorts slightly catching my skin, but I managed to finally pull it on and buttoned them and then tugging my shirt over them slightly.

I was ready to go mingle, and feel that emptyness inside my heart disappear for the night.

Grabbing my black cowboy boots, I slipped them on and blew my long hair out of my face in slight anoyance before I threw it up in a sweet french braid, letting the end of it lay swiftly on my left shoulder.

Looking back in the mirror, I grinned in satisfaction before I snapped my head away before I took in the guilty look that I was sending my reflection.

_I'm selfish, but I need this._ I reasoned as I slammed my small house's front door and skipped across the yard to meet up with the tall woman that I knew all to well.

"Good afternoon, Hazel," her child-like voice sung out as she made it to my side to walk with me to wherever it was that our destination was. "Lovely evening isn't it?"

I snorted slightly and bumped my hips into her own, "What do you want to know, Mel?" Knowing perfectly well that she wanted to know something about my night before.

"Well, seeing as you INSIST that I trod into your life," she smiled brightly at me as her long black hair blew in the breeze as we continued in our mindless direction. "You seem more kind this morning, than usual. Was last nights contestant really good in bed?"

Glancing into her brown eyes, I could see all the curious mischief leaking out like she was about to hear about the great tale of how Romeo met Juliet. "He was awfully amasing, in all honesty."

I began, "Never before has someone let out all their problems into my body, it was like no matter how hard the bed squeeked, I was molded into his hips like it was ecstacy, the whole entire night."

Her chocolate colored orbs smiled into my emerald ones as she took ahold of my arm. "That sounds like a great night, Hazel. Are you sure you want to leave that sexual experience behind?"

Sighing, _I should of known that she was up to no good._ "Mel, I'm not the type of girl to be bounded to a man, I wont go back to my leftovers after they had already cooled down." I metaphorically stated, while I casted her a annoyed look.

"I know, I know. I just wish you would let go of you little games of 'hit and run,' and just settle down." She slid her arm out of my own and ran it threw her hair before taking in a breath. "I love you like any person would love their sibling, but I wish you didn't trot around like a floozy."

_Ouch_.


	5. Another Drained body

Damon dropped the girl he had just drank from to the ground carelessly. It didn't matter to him how her body was now a dead corpse, and maybe she was just taken away from her worried family.

_Why should he?_ It's not like he gave a shit about anyone, especially some worthless human that had decided upon herself to walk right into his dangerous eyes and flash her fake-boobs at him like it was nothing to her that she looked like complete trash.

Maybe that was how his **Goddess** was, but he couldn't come up with even _thought_ of sinking his teeth into her beautifully smooth skin. Nor could he think of her as a slut, but she could have been.

But he _wanted _her, and he _wanted_ her **badly**.

He loved Elena, though for the mere fact that she resembled Katherine; but he couldn't help but feel like Katherine was now pushed behind his Goddess, _putting a Human infront of his precious Vampire_.

Stepping over his lifeless victim, Damon soundlessly took off at an inhuman speed to where he took out his annoyed attitude. The Grill's _lovely_ bar.

Once infront of his slightly crowded destination, he smelt the smell of cherry blossoms and ocean breeze. His eyes grew wild for a split second, but as his eyes landed on the culpret, he scowled.

It was just a black haired woman who was walking next to a tall man, passing him by without a glance.

Shaking his head, he followed them into the Grill and walked right up to the bar.

He ordered a whiskey, before compeling the bartender into leaving him the bottle. Taking a huge gulp of the strong and bitterly sweet liquid, he closed his eyes in slight peacefulness before a giggling voice entered his inhuman ears.

"It's nice to meet you, Adam." the scent of Cherry blossoms entered his nose, and before he turned around to take a glance, ocean breeze blew into his nostrils as well. "I heard so much about you!"

Turning around in his seat, his whiskey still glued to his lips, his icy-blue eyes landed on his pretty blonde who stood next to the couple from earliar, and another man who she was refering to.

"As it is to you," the man stopped and looked down at **Damon's** blonde, realizing he didn't know her name.

_That makes two of us, _He snickered in his head, wanting to rip this Adam guys throat out, but he refrained so his curiousness would be answered. "Hazel, my name is Hazel."

"Ah well, Hazel. Would you care for a drink?" Damon grasped his whiskey tightly, as Hazel nodded and slipped into Adam's arms so casually and headed to the other side of the bar.

_How dare he touch __**MY**__ Hazel_, he cursed in his head. Not caring at how he refered to her as his, because for all he cared; she was his, and **HIS** only.


	6. Losing Control

Seven bottles of beer, and two shots of Vodka, was enough to get me tipsy and giggling like a little school girl as Adam tickled his fingers up my thighs. We sat at a small booth, a few ones away was Mel and her husband.

Adam was someone that Mel had picked up from work, and brought here to meet lovely o'le me. _Hazel Mazeline, the girl who slept around with anyone just to have a living corpse next to her in her sleep._

**No Complications**.

His fingers went up higher, and then higher before he leaned over and started to trail kisses down my cheeks. _But no amount of touching could make me want to groan out in pleasure_, I bitterly thought as his hands grasped my thighs lightly. _Not at all_.

"Mmm, Hazelllllllllllllllll." He moaned, as he continued to touch me. I put on a fake smile and faced him, acting out in a fit of pleasure so he wouldn't leave me alone. **I need this**.

His thumb ran across the rem of my shorts, before he ducked down to place a soft kiss on my earlobe.

"You're sexy," he whispered as his profound breath made me slightly cringe in disguist. "So, _so_ sexy."

Taking in a deep breath, my drunkeness finally hit me again and I let out a loud giggle.

"Oh Adam!" Another giggle, "you're so great," and another.

He grinned in slight satisfaction at my reaction while slipping his hand under my shirt, "not sexy like you?" he tried to pout and tease me, though it wasn't working.

_Why wasn't it working?_ My head hissed, _I should be drunk and ready to go_.

Nothing he was doing made me feel less empty, It made it worse.

Grabbing ahold of my hands after he slipped his own from my shirt, he dragged me out of the Grill in a slight rush. "My place or yours?"

His eyes shown that of excitement, and I couldn't help but feel myself regain my composture. "Yours."

With a wink, his face lit up even brighter, but as I was about to hop into his average SUV; a cold hand yanked me back.

Expecting to see Mel glaring down at me in a disappointed manner, I was shocked to find my lastnight lover glaring at me. _I've never had them come back..._

"So Hazel, huh." he began, casting his glare at Adam who was glaring back. "Another one so soon?"

I didn't respond, but I could tell that Adam was confused. "What're you talking about?"

The man laughed in a amused manner, "You're not anything special man. I was lastnight's."

Adam seemed uncomfortable, but shook it off. "Like I care, I need some good loving."

_Ugh, pig._ The man cast me a glance, smirking as I stayed silent and then his eyes hardened back on Adam's.

"Well, you can find someone else. She's officially _**OFF**_ limits." I was expecting Adam to atleast have some balls, but he just sped off, leaving me glaring at this handsome man.

He grinned at me, taking a step forward as I took a step back. I couldn't speak, but he didn't seem to care at the moment as he kept stepping forward until I was roughly pressed against the brick wall.

"I thought I was good in bed," he began, his sweet whiskey breath blowing in my face.

_Mmm, the smell of Whiskey_. My drunken mind moaned, but my insides and regular stated mind screamed that I needed to get away. "Not close." I shakedly whispered as he raised his eyebrow at me in a taunting manner.

"Oh really?" he pressed his body against me, while letting his hands roam my thighs tenderly.

Right as his body pressed harder against my own, I felt that electric feel of ecstacy and had to close my eyes tightly to not moan out. "Last time I checked, it didn't look like that Adam make you feel that good. I could see right through you fake facade."

_How is he inside of my head like this? _My heart ached, I can't deal with this.

"You don't know th-" before I could finish, he had me lifted up the wall with my legs tightly around his waist, and his lips slammed against my own.

_And I lost all control._


	7. Property Issues

I don't know how or when, but within minutes my butt was placed back on the bed I was on thie morning. And the familiar dark shade of the room envaded my mind as my leftover stared at me thoughtfully.

"Hazel, what a pretty name." He purred, while he leaned his head down to my eye level. I wanted to hit him for messing up my routine, but when icy eyes met my green ones, I just couldn't. "Do you know my name?"

I shook my head, not really knowing if I actually cared or not. But he seemed pleased by this. "Goody, this means I can make you moan until you finally can't stand not knowing my name."

My eyes grew, but he slammed my body against the bed and crawled on top of my with a devilicious grin plastered on his handsome face. "I need a sex buddy, Hazel." He ran his hands along my torso, sliding them under my shirt softly and heaving it over my ribs. "You seem to like to get around alot, and I never been so satisfied as I was with you, so I decided i'm keeping you for myself."

I glared at him, _I am not his property!_

He just smirked again and tossed off my short carelessly in a flash that made me slightly whimper. "Oh, is my princess scared?" his melodic voice purred as he slid his way down to the button of my shorts, trailing nibbling kisses on the way. Again, in a flash, he had my shorts thrown across the room and leaving me in only my boots and undergarments. "Your boots, I can't decide, should they stay," he rubbed the slight leather on my boots, "...or go?" another flash and they were carelessly tossed somewhere in his dark room.

He smirked up at me, while running his hands up my ankles until they reached my thighs, and he yanked them open with such force I let out a cry of pain and yet pleasure of suprise. Which made his eyes gleam with so much satisfaction, "I like it when you make noises, Princess."

Leaning down, he slid his arm under my leg and pulled me down towards him as I whimpered again.

He grinned, and took it upon himself to lick the tenderness of where his last mark was, making my eyes grow wide, and making me have to gulp down my moan. "Oh, don't hold it in! Come on, Baby." He continued to lick, before he casted me a mischevious look that made my brows furrow in confusion before I let out a loud shout of pleasure as his teeth sunk into my smooth skin roughly.

Sucking on the spot for awhile, he pulled back and licked it and I noticed a small trail of blood rolling down his mouth, but he quickly lathered that up as well. Before he wiggled his eyebrows at me when he leaned of my face in a thinking manner. "You don't give in easily."

I smiled softly to myself, but then bit my lip and rolled away from him.

"You were great, but I can't do leftovers." I could feel his body get closer, before he yanked me to face him, causing me to grunt as my legs flew over his rising hips.

"Oh but _Princess_, you can't resit me." he smiled evily, "You see, we're made to be sex buddies."

My eyes looked over his clothed body, and I took in a breath.

"Liste-" he cut me off when his hands trailed up from my thighs to my hips, past my torso and finally landed on my face.

"Let me love you," he paused, "make love to you, and hear you scream my name, make me scream yours." He whispered, and I barely heard it, but I did, and it scared me more than anything.

"I can't do this!" I yelled and slapped his hand away as I jumped off of the bed. "I don't want to, and I don't want _you_, your just another face burned into my head of guilty pleasures that _meant_ and **MEAN** nothing."

His body snapped up and he glared at me. But I held my ground. "You don't _want me_?"

I shook my head, "No, I do not." His glare grew darker, while his face became angrier, more fierce looking. But I could see, even through his awful glare, that deep sadness behind.

It **almost** made me crawl back into his bed and hold him, _ALMOST_. But I didn't, I turned on my heels, picked up my shirt, threw it over my head as he stared me down, and left the rest.

Slamming the door behind me, I shook my head violently and skipped down the staircase, only to run into a man who stared at me in slight suprise. "Hello?"

His voice was slightly mixed with concern and confusion. "Are you alright?"

I nodded my head before trying to fix my messy hair, "Yes. I'm actually just leaving."

"Did Damon hurt you?" I gave him a confused look, that he seemed to notice; and it made his face distort into the same confusion I held.

"Is that his name?" He nodded, and I just looked around confused, before flinging myself out of the house and onto the graveled road.


	8. She's not Katherine

Damon glared at where Hazel once was.

How could she resist him, _resist his compultions?_ Most girls would give in if someone like him said to let them love them, but she was beyond different.

He knew that very well, two days worth of her scent had made him know every body movement and shutter she could ever make. Every last moan, but he still wanted _more_.

Stefan barged into his room with a confused and yet displeased look, "Why was there a girl running around our house looking like she lost her mind."

Glancing at him thoughtlessly, Damon replied. "She denied my lovely sexual needs and left."

Taken aback, but slightly amused, Stefan pursed his lips together as he noticed a pair of shorts on Damon's lamp. "What happened?"

"I don't even...my compeling didn't even affect her, I doubt she even noticed it." He sighed, "Her body, Stefan. Was like it was scuplted just for my own." He excalimed, pondering at the thought of why he was even telling this to his little brother, but he couldn't even hold it in.

Stefan didn't seem to know what to say either, he was just as confused at Damon's actions. He would yell at him for trying to mess with this human, but the look Damon had on when he came in, the way he was desperately pleading the space where she must have been, to stay with him.

_Maybe Damon felt like he was dealing with Katherine all over again?_ Stefan thought.

"She's not Katherine, Damon." He stated, but Damon just glared at him angrily.

_Did he think I cared about that heartless bitch anymore?_ Damon's body grew cold in realization to how Hazel fully impacted his ways.

And he instantly slammed his head against the bedpost in anger.


	9. Sex, Drugs and Unwanted Attention

Hazel Mazeline, A Nineteen year old sex-addict. Stuck inbetween finding a new bed to sleep on, and being Damon Salvatore's new obsession. But she can't do it, not with everything in her past always taunting her.

Being born in a small family that was on the verge of breaking was bad, but the constant men sneaking in her room whenever her mother forgot to lock the door, was the worst. She became to enjoy the thrust of the men above her body, getting used to it at such a young age. It became all she really ever knew.

She knew not to stick around more than one night, it always caused problems.

When she was only Five her Mother passed away, overdosing on some pills that she had kept around from her maternity years. She was an obsessive drug addict and did not hide it from little Hazel, who grew up in that atmosphere for as long as she could remember.

It was until September when she was Ten did her father get tired of her being around so freely, so he started to let her get payed for what she was so commonly used to, Sex. Violently slamming it in her head that she was alone, and would always be alone. Putting his only child in the danger of alot of things, when he would shove her into different men's arms every night.

He would take the money, and spend it on his cocain and meth that he was so severely in love with, claiming that it was the only reason he had stuck around with her.

She was corrupted, in all of the life styles of Drugs and Sex; she never felt that she could change, it was her only choice. Never being able to let go of anything in her past, it was her reminder that she was alone.

Her father died when she was Thirteen, leaving her broke and without any place to go, seeing as he had spent everything she ever earned for her dirty deed; on all the drugs he could get ahold of.

Sleeping around was all she ever known, all she ever was completely used to. She knew every way to make a man moan, and want to keep her around for long.

She stayed with men for up to a couple of months, before ditching with half of their money with her.

But it was not until she was Fifthteen did she recieve the beating of her life, from a man who just loved every scream she made whenever he slammed his fist into the side of her head.

It took her until she was Seventeen to finally run away, leaving everything she built up off some men she had aroused behind.

So she had to start all over, and she busted her ass off to stablize keeping her innocent act intact. Cutting down on stealing the money, and focused more on that lonely feeling she had lodged so deep into her chest.

After her last experience with a man for to long, she fled every time before her 'companion for the night,' woke up to beg her to stay; or beat her.

So she was a whore, a gold digger and a terribly selfish bitch.

But what do you expect? It's all she's ever known, and with Damon Salvatore's constant touches that drove her insane; she couldn't control anything anymore.

She was losing herself in a pit of unwanted attention that she was scared to have placed in her hands.


	10. Taunting Intoxication

It's been a week since I had walked out on Damon, and I wasn't planning on going back. Atleast, I tried to tell myself that and so far I have succeeded in avoiding him. And went right back to my old ways, when I swollowed down ten shots of vodka and a cold-hard beer, and aroused a man just outside of town.

But that didn't mean I did not see Damon Salvatore's face every time I wrapped my legs around someone new. On the contrary, his ice-eyes bore into my soul with ever thrust, and with every fake-moan I produced.

It didn't make any sense, at all. Some random guy who was great in bed, got me all caught up in his stupid neediness, much like my own. But I wasn't the one sending off pity-me vibes, or pleading looks that made my heart shatter everytime I think of it.

He wasn't going to be my bootycall, and I wasn't going to be his. Right?

It was only three in the evening and I was already walking down a graveled road with a bottle of whiskey clinging to my plump lips. My steps were staggered, and I had to let out whiskey-filled giggles as I started to sway with each wind current that hit me. "Left, right, right..no, wait, left..right?"

My head started to spend again, and I burst out in a fit of howls as my ass fell on the grassy moss that was placed next to the dirty-gravel I was already on.

I couldn't think straight, not that it mattered anyways, it was common when I was seriously drunk off of my ass and can't decide where the hell I should go. A man with a big bed and a nice body was all I needed right now, but I had been wondering around all day that I don't think I'll be able to escape this wicked never ending ground of dirt and rainy-weather that I had fallen into.

My past was building up inside of my chest, _all the drugs_, the _deaths_, and the _beatings_. It was like I couldn't go a day without being somewhat sober anymore, not that I ever did anyways, but I needed some sense of sanity; and it didn't seem like I was going to achieve it anytime soon.

Something about the way the rough wind started to blow around in my hair reminded me of Damon, and I shuddered in anger and sadness as that lonely feeling began to creep back up.

Crawling over to where I just realized I had tossed it when I fell, I let my manicured fingers wrap around the bottle and bring it back to my now chapped lips. Taking in the delicious smell and taste of whiskey and aloholic intoxication, I ignored the nasty mud that had taken it's shelter on my bare legs.

I was only wearing my black strapless dress and my undergarments, no shoes and no jacket, and I was now regreting the decision on my choice of clothing.

The cold wind picked up, and it felt like the temperature did also, I noted; as my whiskey started to spill out of my lips with each sip I took. My lips were chattering violently against my teeth.

It wasn't refreshing as I tried to think of it as, it was terribly cold and I couldn't hold my bottle anymore; not without it spilling all over my mudded-dress.

_But what good would it do if I got up?_ None. I wasn't able to think that straight, _nonetheless walk_.

Sighing, I set my whiskey in my lap and ran my muddy hand through my hair as the world started to spin around me. It felt like the large trees above me were taunting me, and watching me with no ounce of pity, like I had done times and times before.

I was cold and now I felt even more alone and scared than I ever have before, wishing that I didn't decide to drink down so much, and stayed in town instead of wondering off.

Before I could register what was going on, though with my intoxicated level I wouldn't have noticed otherwise, another gust of cold wind blew violently against my body and sent me flying onto my back.

And everything that was taunting me disappeared as blackness overwhelmed my body.


	11. Stupid Humans and Faint Heartbeats

The Eldest Salvatore sat perched up on a branch over the girl talking obnoxiously on her bedazzeled-pink cell phone. Her slutty attire clung tightly to her body, but that wasn't anything he cared about.

Pumping sounds of the blood in her viens filled his eardrums, and the sweet intoxicating aroma of blood made his mouth water as the wind picked it up and blew it into his nostrils.

"Yeah, he totally wanted to do me, Stace, no doubt about it." Her annoying squeeked voice rang into the night.

Everything about her screamed _whore_, and _decievingly_ stupid. It made him smirk even wider as she looked around, starting to feel like she was being watched. "Well look, I got to go, the less distractions; the faster I get home to those whiny parents of mine."

She ended her phone and shoved into her pink gucci bag that was clung to her shoulder like someone was going to rob her on the spot. Which was true, but _not_ for her purse.

Damon swooped down, and covered her mouth as she went to scream and slammed her back against the closest tree and instantly sunk his fangs deep into the viens of her neck, taking in all that he could get from it.

The blood poured down his throat like it was his form of heroin that he was abusively addicted to, like it was his source of power that he possessed from her, _his gift_.

His hand was held tightly clasped over her mouth to muffle her constant screams as he moaned against her neck in pleasure. It was like he was thrusting into Hazel all over again, but not so alluring and pleasurable as it felt whenever she would moan back and bite her lips in satisfaction when he hit her walls.

Once finished, Damon angrily tossed the body to the side and glared at the tree he had her pushed back on.

A Week he had gone without the sweet scent of Cherry Blossoms and Ocean Breeze, he couldn't find it anywhere. It was as if she had just vanished, and it drove him crazier than he had been when she up and left him.

During the week of her awolness, he got to see dear o'le Katherine again. Not that he wanted anything to do with her, it sent shivers down his spine when she had touched him, and reminded him that it was _Stefan_ that had won _her_ over. Just like Elena.

And he had slammed into atleast six girls, once having two at a time.

But nothing could compare to _his_ Princesses Temple.

He ran his tongue along his jaw line and took in the leftover blood that was dribbling down his chin, and took in a big breath as he turned away from the rotting corpse next to his feet. _Someone'll find it_.

The scent of mudded-down cherry blossoms filled his nostrils instantly as he started to zoom back into Mystic Falls, for he had been hunting a few cities away. And then watered whiskey and ocean breeze blew past his stiff figure as he stopped infront of the body tossed on the ground.

If he had a heart it would be racing as his eyes landed on the momp of muddy blonde hair and perfectly toned skin. _Hazel_.

Before his mind could react, he had already crouched down and tossed away the whiskey bottle that was spilt all over her strapless dress. His eyes lingering on the blood that was dried up on the rock next to her head, before he listened for a beating heart.

There was, but it was barely audible, that any doctor would have believed she was dead.

Scooping her light weight into his arms, he ran towards the Boarding House.

Once he got there he kicked open the front door and ignored the frightened Elena as he leaped infront of Stefan with a wild look. "." His voice boomed with a raspy exterior.

Without questions, Stefan directed Elena to go get some towels and a very old first aid kit that was tossed in the back cabinet in the kitchen.

Damon stared down at the small life in his arms and grew angry with himself for not watching her.

_Stupid, stupid Human!_ His thoughts boomed, but he couldn't help but run his hands over her face as her soft beating heart started to, very faintly, increase again.


	12. Only for now, Will I let you in

My vision blurred violently as my thoughts started to recalculate inside of my head.

Am I dead? _Well, obviously not_. Where am I?

I couldn't see anything, in fact, my eyes wouldn't seem to open up for me at the moment. All I did was sit wherever I was, on whatever I was on, and feel this huge aching pain inside of my body and my head.

_My head the most_.

After a few minutes, that felt like enternity, of trying to listen to the sounds around me, I finally was able to get my eyes to cooperate with me.

My eyes flashed opened, and I let out a shaky breath as they took time to refocus to the surroundings around me. When they did, I looked up at the ceiling above me, and gulped.

_Was I kidnapped? _My mind raced, but I stopped thinking instantly as I remembered last nights blurry nightmare.

I was stupid for getting as drunk as I did, _terribly_, _terribly_, _stupid_. Shaking away a slight headache, or atleast trying to, I looked down at the body I never noticed that was laying sprawled out next to me.

The smooth cold hand that was wrapped around my torso, to the beautifully handsome face of Damon.

_He found me?_ I let a faint smile appear on my bruised face as I leaned closer to him, letting my breath run down his face while my free hand ran across his jawline. _Something about him seems so opening when he's asleep. But it's when he is awake that I'm terrified._

Damon stirred slightly in his sleep, before he pulled my body tighter to his, like he was petrified he was going to wake up alone again.

And I wanted to leave, I didn't want to know how he found me; or the disgusting thoughts that ran through his head about me, when he realized I was shitfaced off my ass. _Not so appealing_.

But I couldn't leave, not when I felt the bandages wrapped around my head. _That explains the migraine._

I wasn't going to stick around longer than tomorrow. _But I might as well push away that lonely feeling, and use him as a distraction, _for now.

Pulling the covers up, I noticed the fresh set of boxers and long tshirt that was placed over my body, and smiled slightly, taking in the scent of Damon Salvatore as I cuddled up to his body.


	13. First time Good Morning relaxation

Damon opened his eyes and let out an annoyed grunt as some of the sun seeped through his darkened curtains and blinded him for a few minutes.

He closed his eyes in more annoyance before he felt a soft purr of breath in his ears, that made him look down at the herd of blonde hair that was cascaded down Hazel's smooth body.

Damon was almost astonished at the fact that she was still around, he'd almost certainly believed that she would be long gone by now, but here his little goddess layed wrapped up in his arms like she belonged there.

It made him grin like a wild beast as he let his finger run against her skin, taking in the clean smell of her full on Cherry blossom scent with only now a soft touch of his own musky one.

His grin grew as he remembered after he had got Elena to bandage her wound, he had swooped her passed out body and set her down to shed his clothes before her own, and then pulled her into a relaxing bath with himself. It sounded so odd to think back on it, but the moment was perfect when he just felt her body slowly relaxing back to her natural breathing, and feeling it against his own again.

It was his moment of heaven that he was sure would probably never happen again.

Her breathing started to speed up for a split second before her eyes shot open to stare into his own, but she didn't move. She just stared, and he did the same.

That's all they seemed to do for what felt like a decade, before he brushed his finger tips against her chapped lips softly. She didn't say anything still, but she closed her eyes and let out a small breath before reopening them again to part her lips as Damon leaned up and kissed the edge of her jaw.

He left his lips there for a few minutes, before he trailed them up to the corner of her lips that opened wider as she let out a long drawled sigh of content.

She seemed so relaxed, so content in his small actions, that he couldn't try to tease her anymore, because he'd only be teasing himself. He pushed his head up a little and pulled her head closer as his lips enveloped hers.

Her hands lowered to his own before she let them entwined together. _They fit perfectly_.

A smile broke through the kiss as Damon pulled away and stared into her pretty eyes that danced in slight facination. "Good Morning."

She seemed to blush, and he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with accomplishments as he realized this was a rare thing that _he_ had made happen. Not another man that tried to satisfy _his_ doll's needs.

"Well, I've never heard that before." Her voice was slightly guarded, but she then casted her orbs over his face, before slightly giggling and letting go of his hands. "It's kind of sweet sounding."

Damon let out a loud laugh and nodded, before he flipped her to under him as she let out a loud squel at the fast movement. "Tell me, Hazel. What made you stay this time?"

"You saved me," she paused as she ran her hands over his face, "It made me feel as if I could trust you a bit, but not entirely, I'm just grateful."

Damon looked over her sad expression and let his hands run up her arms. "Someone has to protect you, _Princess_."


	14. Repeating Promises

_'Someone to protect you, Princess.'_ Damon's words echoed in my head as I stared at the fireplace infront of.

The way he said that sentence made my body shake with so many emotions that I nearly fell in love with the sound. But that's only _nearly_, and it wasn't getting _nearer_ than that.

We had spent all morning rolling around in his bed, doing so many different things that even I would be embaressed to admit out in public. And I usually don't care about what other people assume, '_usually_.'

Everything has been anything but usual than normal, infact it was like my life was being tossed into a fairytale of rich pleasures with a desirable man. I was _almost_ believing that I had made him up, until I felt the stinging sensation inbetween my legs.

He was so _wild_, _rough_ and _experienced_. It made every little bruise that was now swelling up on my body seem so much fun to think about. "You look far to dashing to be sitting alone,"

I turned my head and laughed as Damon stood there with a bottle of whiskey in his hand and his shirt in the the other. "You look to sexy to be standing there, without my dashingness beside you?"

He seemed to like what I said because he threw the whiskey to the side and came bounding towards me with a huge smile on his face.

But before he got any closer, my eyes grew wide in fear as the body of my first time 'boyfriend,' appeared above me, with a menacing grin as he tore at my flesh with the small knife he had picked up with one of his buddies. I screamed, and shoved him away as tears filled my eyes.

Damon stared at me in confusion as I shook my head and looked away.

_Who the hell was I trying to fool? Protecting me? Like anyone could protect me. They would end up being the one hurting me._

"Hazel," Damon grasped onto my shoulders, but I let out another scream and tried to push him off, but he seemed to be built out of stone as my constant frailing had no effect on him. "Hazel!"

I ignored him, violently trying to escape, as the pain in my body went from sensational to upmost horrific. _You can't do this again, Hazel. No attachments, no more pathetic screaming and dealing with the beatings, just leave. Everyone will hurt you, if you stick around long enough._ My mind screamed.

"Hazel, I'm not going to hurt you!" My eyes snapped open, from me clenching them shut, to stare into Damon's now-leveled blue ones that seemed to bore into my soul. "Calm down, I'm not going to harm you, I promise with every ounce of _sexual tension _in me."

I wouldn't of believed anyone, but I was shocked when I nodded my head and let him wrap his hands tightly around my now sweating body. "You're safe, I'm not going to hurt you."

He kept repeating as he continously ran his cold arms down my shoulders and then to my face, where he cupped my chin and made my look at him. "_I promise_."


	15. Lovely Update!

Hey Fans! I'm sorry for not updating today, had some delays with ideas for awhile. But i'm all set now, and will be writing a new chapter tomorrow! _I promise!_

But my lovelys! I made a **banner**! Check it out on my page of here, if it'll work correctly. Banner Link.

If you want to message me ideas, or give more reviews; Please feel free to do so! _**I love your guy's feedback**_!


	16. Grove Hill, Virginia

"Tell me the dirty details, _Hazel_!" Mel screamed into my ear as soon as I hopped into her dirty old jeep, that she loved with all of her annoying heart. "I deserve to know what this man is packing that is keeping my hormonally unstable bestfriend from abandoning his ass like all the other men."

I let out a loud groan and slammed my head against the head rest. Now regretting my decision to call her up and ask her to keep me company for the day, seeing as I **REFUSED** to spend another day with the sexyness of Damon Salvatore.

Yesterday was amasing, and I couldn't deal with it, it was just to..._unbelievable_. He had held me as I flipped my cap, and didn't say a word, he just ran his cool hands through my hair in such a soothing way; _I had no choice but to do him on his couch_. And that is no exaggeration, I swear he'll probably have to replace it because of all of the dug-up holes that were torn out of the leather.

Thinking back, I couldn't help but look out the window and bite my lip as Mel patiently waited for me to reply, I knew I had no choice but to spill.

Damon Salvatore._ Damon_, _Damon_, _Salvatore_. His name was burnt in my mind for the last night I had spent laying in bed with Melissa's niece, Claire. Something inside of me made me go straight home and not to the bar, I couldn't think of breaking that moment I had with him. He was so...so comforting, and I knew it wasn't anything he was used to. _And for him to be that way for a low life whore like me?_

For Once I, Hazel Mazeline, didn't get trashed and grab ahold of a new man and fuck him until he was out of breath. I slept in a Seven-year olds bed, telling stories about Romeo and Juliet while she peacefully played with my long blonde hair.

"I don't know, Mel." I looked at her while she turned away from our neighborhood that we resided in Grove Hill, Virginia.

_Pathetic_. But I couldn't help it, not with him. With any other man I would be running for the hills, beating myself down on my stupidity. _Something told me he was different_. But I still held onto my rationality and decided it was best to stay away from him.

Maybe I'm bipolar, I just can't seem to make up my mind anymore. I want to run, but I want to keep waking up with his beautiful eyes smirking down at me, with that little ounce of amusement as he gives me butterfly kisses everywhere he can reach.

"You don't know?" She raised her eyebrow thoughtfully before she sucked in her lips and giggled. "You're such a loony-tuney, Haze."

I let out a loud laugh as well and smacked her shoulder as she took a turn down towards her family home.


	17. Bath Tub Distractions

Damon ran his hands over Andie's body, massaging her sides while he kissed the side of her jaw. "I can't believe you called me, I thought I was being way to forward when I had Jenna give you my number." Damon pulled away and held her at a short distance and eyed her.

"I like a woman who knows what she wants."

Andie smirked and got closer to him, "Mmm, Thank you." before she ran her hands down his chest. "So what do you want, Mister tall, dark and Handsome."

Damon raised both of his eyes and pulled away, "I'm not that tall." He exclaimed, while Andie just snickered out a chuckle as he kissed the side of her lips before he layed his back down on the tub. "I need a Distaction."

Andie smirked as she started to pull some of the bubbly suds over her boby, "You can booty call me anytime you want." Damon looked away from her before reaching out of the tub and picking up the glass of red wine that was beside it, and then holding it over the water. "Only thing is, Miss," he looked over her body and raised and lower his eyebrows, "Sexy Reporter girl," which made Andie giggle.

"I have a problem I need help with, it's really messing with my mind." Damon admitted as Andie stared him over before letting out a 'oh' sound from her lips.

She bit her lip before she replied. "Tell me about it."

Damon eyed her again, looked away and then smacked his hand on the side of the bubbled tub, "I'm inlove with a woman I can never have." He once again admitted as his mind traveled back to the feeling he had got when he woke up alone, once again. Taking a sip of his wine, before Andie reached over and took it.

"I knew it. I know how to pick them." She twirled the glass in her hands, "So why can't you have her?" She paused and looked at the object in her hands, "She's with another man I assume?"

Damon thought about it, before slightly sneering. "Most likely, but that's not the point. The point is I'm in love with her. It's driving me crazy," he took the wine out of her hands and began moving it around his fingers, "I'm not in control." He downed the wine, before tossing it to the side of the bathroom.

"You don't trust yourself around her?" Andie egged on, while smiling at the eldest Salvatore.

Damon shook his head, "I don't trust myself around anyone, I'm bad, Andie." he looked at her slightly amused face, "I do things." she let out a amusing 'oh' sound as she raised both of her hands out of the sudded water. "I kill people."

Instantly Andie's face lit up in fear, but Damon grabbed ahold of her and stared deep into her eyes. "Don't be afraid, your Okay." He compeled, before they both relaxed again.

"Why do you kill people?" She questioned.

Damon casted his eyes down slightly as he remembered all of the people he's sucked dry, and how he was starting to regret it when Hazel came into his life. "Because I like it. It's in my nature too. It's who I am" he looked back at Andie who was giving him all of her attention, "But I don't want to lose control around her; I have to be the better man, which mean I can't be who I am." she nodded slightly, "Do you see the problem I'm having, Andie?"

"Well maybe this is who you are now," she lowered her voice slightly, "love does that Damon, it changes us."

Damon Salvatore shook his head, trying to rid all of the thoughts of Hazel away, while also trying to hide his emotional expressions away from Andie. "Just stop talking," he leant up and pulled her face closer to him, "Just kiss me, be my Distraction" he whispered as he let his lips cover her own.

He kissed her for awhile, letting his hands and her own run around eachother's before Hazel's beautiful Emerald eyes invaded his brain, and he sank his teeth deeply into Andie's neck.

Damon Salvatore was once again in love with someone he couldn't have, his distraction away from Katherine and Elena; became the person he wanted to protect from all the pain he saw in her eyes when she freaked out, _she was just like him_. Deep down, filled up with so much pain and distrust.

Now he had to find a distraction from her, because she wouldn't stay with him long enough for him to try anything with her. A _human_, a _pathetic human_, _a whore_. His **Seductress**. Damon Salvatore's _Sex God_.


	18. Dressing up for the Lockwood party

Mel let out a loud laugh as I continued to blow my bangs out of my face, kind of annoyed that they were being so obnoxious at the moment, but Mel found it highly amusing and kept her giggling going.

"You konw, Mel, this goes to show that I'm whipped for you, or else I would be marching my way out of this humongous house!" I exclaimed, but even I had to let out a loud laugh as I took a look at myself in the mirror.

My long blonde locks were twirling down my body like Rapunzel from the fairytales, only my hair just went to my waist instead of my feet. It wasn't braided or put up, it was just falling freely in the air, because Mel decided that I needed to let myself be looser when I'm around her lovely family. Though, her family accepted me for who I was, nonetheless, it was just that they were forcing us to go see their closest friends, The Lockwoods. Who were having some sort of party, and I had to be dressed-up to the maximum.

"Yes, it is true." Mel giggled again, "I do have that affect on you, Hazel." Rolling my eyes, but smiling at her, I turned to the side and tilted my head at them mirror.

I was wearing a tight dress that fell just above my toned knees. It was gorgeous, and I was still very upset with Mel for insisting that I let her buy it for the occasion. But she was a hard-headed woman who never passed up the opportunity to make a formal woman out of me. The dress was a sexy strapless Red Dress that ruffled out in folds towards the ends, a red ribbon tied around the waist. I loved it, even though I hated that Mel had spent a fortune on it.

But her insisting nagging almost always one over me._ ALMOST_. She still couldn't get me to stop my dirty ways, but I know she's come to accept it, and that was why I always listened to her other request. It was a sisterly bond between us, even if there are times when would bump heads and get angry with eachother's decisions. She was the only one who could keep me from becoming a Drug-addict like my family, and the only one who could knock some sort of sense into my head before I went to go drink away my sadness.

"I think I look quite sexy, don't you think?" I giggled as I did a small twirl infront of her and the mirror.

She nodded before pushing me out of the way of her own reflection, and started to fix her black hair that was pulled up into a delicate french braid that was wrapped in a light grayish brown bow. She had picked out a sleeved brownish-gray dress that was loose on the top, but was tied down at the bottom, and complimented her curves. It wasn't anything fancy, but boy did she love it.

I had to admit, we looked really great, and I knew both of us felt great too.

Slipping on my pair of black pumps, I handed Mel her dark-brown open toe shoes that had ruffles over the top, and smiled when she jumped around to get them on. "Thanks!"

I nodded, and turned to her jewlery box that she had brought over to her parent's house with us, and dug through it for my silver ring that had a red-pendant in the middle, and two rectangular ruby's on the side of it. With no avail, I let out a loud huff, but handed Mel her Diamond locket that her husband had gotten her for her Twenty-first birthday.

"If you're looking for your ring, it's in the little slot above the diamond pearls." Mel exclaimed when she noticed me frustrated face, and then went back to putting on her necklace.

_Here it is_. I smiled at the ring and slipped it over my ring finger casually. It was my favorite thing in the world, that I owned. Because it was from Mel and Claire, when I had first moved to Virginia from my hometown in New York. Out of all the things I owned, it was the only thing I would be broken over if something happened to it.

Mel jumped on her heels excitedly and wrapped her arms around me, "I can't wait for you to meet the snobs I grew up with, Hazel!" She giggled, while I snorted and gave her a tight squeeze around her waist.

It was times like these when I remember back on how I was so fortunate to bump into her on the streets of New York. You see, I had been running away from James, the man who just loved to destroy me, when Mel and I had met. She was heading towards Central Park, and we knocked eachother down. We hit it off right after I had cracked a joke about her puffy pink dress that didn't seem to fit in with the slump parts of town that we were in.

And we've been bestfriends eversince.

-AUTHORS NOTE-

If you want to see what they were wearing, go to my profile and I'll have a link on there! 3 Reviews = faster chapters!


	19. You just can't Deny it

Andie pulled her scarf tighter around her neck, Damon not to far from her side as they entered the Lockwood residence. "Oh, Andie, Damon!" Carol Lockwood greeted, a glass of champaigne stuck inbetween her hands as she stopped infront of them. "It's nice of you both to show up!"

Damon smirked and grabbed Carol's hand, before he dipped down and kissed it. "Wouldn't have missed it."

She smiled brighter before catching something interesting at the door, and letting out an overly excited noise as she took off towards it. And Damon instantly flung his body around and had to force his mouth to stay closed as he took in the gorgeous blonde at the door.

"Oh, my!" Carol exclaimed, and grabbed ahold of the girl's hand that was next to Hazel, "Melissa!"

Melissa smiled kindly, before she pulled her hand back and placed it onto Hazel's arm, and moved her forward.

"Carol, it's nice to see you. This is my bestfriend, Hazel Mazeline." Instantly, Carol did a look over Hazel.

She was wearing a strapless red dress that fell just above her knees, in little folds. And simple blakc pumps on her feet, that made Damon bite his tongue as her legs moved in them; to hold her hand out to Carol. "It's a lovely pleasure to meet you, Mel told me far to much about you."

Andie looked up at Damon, and then to the blonde and cleared her throat. "That's her?"

Damon swung away from Hazel's smiling face and back to Andie, casting her a quick nod as he ran his hands over his head. "Don't even talk about it, let's just dance."

Andie was in his arms in a second, and was being lead to the dance floor, but she noticed the blonde glance there way in a confused manner. _I can see why Damon can't control himself around her, she's beautiful_.

Once on the dance floor, Damon tuned out the delicous scent of cherry blossoms, and placed his arms of Andie, who copied his moves, and placed her hands on his shoulders.

_What was she doing here?_ Damon boomed as he took another look at Hazel who was drinking from a small glass with her attention turned to another man that was smoothly making her let out an amount of giggles. _She doesn't live around here, I can tell by the way her scent just up and disappears from Mystic Falls_. So why was she in the home of the Lockwoods?

Damon held tighter to Andie as his anger and jealousy grew, as the man slid his hand into Hazel's.

"You can't be distracted by love like this, Damon." Andie whispered as she pulled Damon's face down to look into her eyes, "Something like this can't be put on pause, you don't realize how strong she's got a hold of you; without even trying."

The eldest Salvatore looked at Andie with a wild look, but as the words sank in; his look softened and he let her go. Letting his eyes scan over Hazel with a new found determined look.

_Her could have her. He WOULD have her. She was his new obsession, not just some sex toy he enjoys to play with. No, she was Damon Salvatore's life source_. It was sickening to him, but, how could he deny it?

Everytime he wasn't wrapped up in her exotic scent, he was on a wild feeding frenzy of hunger for something no one else could offer him. When her smell disappeared, he fell back into his lonesome state. Not even Elena could build him back up. Only Hazel could bring him back to life, some sort of electric feeling jolting him back into the world_. Instead of just letting it pass by_, like he was used to.

-**AUTHORS NOTE**-

So, so, Sorry it took so long! Please Review and tell me what you think, so I will continue. Try telling me what exactly you like about it, and what you disliked. So I can correct, or mold, it into something better.


	20. Update, Update!

HEY GUYS. :3 I'll be Updating the story Tomorrow. I just REALLY wanted to tell you guys about about the other Damon Salvatore story I have created, not Finally Catching the Truth, that was buried Alive;

It's called **That one last shot of Love, Will you take it?**

By no means am I going to stop writing this one and the other, I just wanted to spand my scenario's. You all should go check it out, and tell me what you think! I would really appreciate it.

The more Reviews, and Messages(Though, I never get those-) means I update faster. It shows me that it is interesting, and not getting to boring or something. Also, I would love all of your idea's! If you think something would go into the next chapter well, tell me. That way I can start making the stories somewhat longer; if possible.

Sometimes really long stories, get uninteresting over time. Because you just babble and drag out things, and don't get to the point. But, yes. _Maybe I need to go into more details_?

I usually do not do this, but I'm inlove with this story. You guys should reallu, REALLY, look into it.

**Indifference**, _by __**DoubtTruthToBeALiar**_.

It's based off of **The Vampire Diaries**, with the main interest being **Elijah**. So if you are interested, definitely go read it!

Love you all, and thank you so much for sticking around for my stories.


	21. Come crawl, and hover over me as I cry

My eyes scanned the place casually. I was beyond bored, seeing as all there was to do was drink and talk to the other people around you. And I wasn't about to just introduce myself to these people, I've seen the judgemental glances they had already built up.

Though, earliar, before Melissa's father had shook my hand as a greeting, I swore I had saw Damon. Dancing with a pretty brunette, whom I reconized from the news.

"Hazel," I snapped up from my slouching position against the elegant shelf, and sucked in a breath as icy-blue orbs intertwined my vision, "I wouldn't have guessed you as a girl for these kinds of parties."

_The same goes for you? _My mind screamed, but I blushed and pulled my hair behind my ears. Stupid brute, for making me feel this way; and obviously with another girl._**I**__ should have known_. "You don't really have the right to assume, Damon." I paused as he raised an eyebrow, "_You_ barely know me."

He seemed highly amused at my statement, but just stepped closer to me, pushing me away from the crowds of people; and into a small room. "Oh, but I know your body very, very, well."

I gulped, as he easily kicked the door closed and cast a wide smirk at me as he flicked on the light.

The room wasn't anything perfect, it was just a good-sized office. What was he expecting, _to rape me on top of the desk? _

**It's not rape, if you want it. **My mind argued, as Damon ran his hands over my chin softly.

"I'm not your whore, Damon." I snapped, shoving his hand away, "I'm not some filthy back-up plan to satisfy your dirty deeds."

He glared down at me. "Oh, I remember when you only wanted was sex, Hazel." Damon purred, dipping down to my ear, and nibbling on it as I clutched the desk that he had just pushed me into. "What seems to have changed your mind?"

_Was he trying to get inside of my head? _I growled, but he just smirked against my neck, and slam me ontop of the desk roughly. Causing me to cry out in pain as the hard wood collided with my butt.

He ignored it, and spread my legs widely, and then trailed his hands up to the tip of my dress.

My mind was racing with desire, and fear.

I know I wanted him, _I know_. But I can't get attatched. Not again, please; not again.

But my thoughts disperced as he ripped of his shirt and threw it across the room, before he let his hands take place over both of my cheeks.

He stared at me, and I him, for what felt like a thousand centuries. His eyes held _love_. **Love**. But their was restraint, _he didn't want to admit it_.

_Do _**I **_love Damon? _I've only known him for a few weeks, _could I love him? _**Ridiculous!**

**...**_Who am I even kidding anymore?_

_Why do I get so excited when his eyes lock with mine? Or when his hands dip down my hips, or just a gentle touch he sends. The way I felt earliar, when I was thinking back to him?_

**I loved him**.

Damon looked away from me, as he removed his hands and placed them on my hips, while he slipped inbetween my legs. We didn't speak, we just started to move.

Ripping of eachother's clothes so carelessy, _like many times before_, and avoiding eachother's eyes.

When he had ripped of my last piece of clothing, he crawled up onto the desk and hovered over me, trailing kisses from my collar bone; down to my waist, and back up.

Pleasure was all I felt, but the heartache was slowly edging at the back of my mind, as tears flowed down my face endlessly.


	22. Breaking the supposed unbreakable

Damon ran his hands over Hazel's sleeping body, her face tear stained; and yet he was still **Enchanted** by her. There was no problems with Hazel, she didn't look over her shoulder about the supernaturalistic beast; or worry about molding up for someone else. _She was just Hazel_.

That's why he had left Andie, dazed and confused, and got her alone.

_He loved her_, there was no doubt. _He _**loved **_her_. The fragile, but not-so fragile human, that somehow had him wrapped her finger. And she didn't even realize it.

Was he wrong? It had been more than centuries since he finally found himself something worth _living_ for, again. He didn't get up and drink away the day; like he commonly did. **No**. He stared at the moon, or at the sun, and just let his mind relax.

There was no war when he had Hazel, she made everything feel _so_ refreshing. Calm, and made Damon Salvatore feel like he had the world in the palm of his hands.

_And he did_.

How could he ever deny his beauty? She could tear him to pieces and he'd come crawling back.

_Like Katherine_.

Damon's eyes grew dark as he stared down at the goddess below him.

They were no longer in the Lockwood's office, _no_. He had drove them back to the boarding house when Hazel first closed her teary eyes.

Her perfect face was bright with silver specs running under her jaw, but even with the black smudges also being brushed under her eyelids; Damon found himself _hypnotized_.

It was like Katherine all over. _That was why he didn't tell her he loved her_.He couldn't just tell her how he felt;_ she would use him. Wouldn't she?_

Damon took another look at her. The tears fully-registering in his brain.

She had been crying when he had crawled ontop of her, even when he had thrust into her; there were tears streaming down her porcelain face. _The whole entire time, he had made love to her_.

Tears.

Damon ran his finger tips over the salty-drop, wiping them away as she let out a sniffle and blinked open her eyes slowly, before closing them and then reopening them again. "Hi."

Her voice was cracked, and Damon had to look away slightly.

_Stupid_. He was, for thinking she would hurt him. He was the one hurting her.

_And he felt like he had just broke the one person who should have never been broken_.

Damon Salvatore had gotten through to Hazel Mazeline; the second girl to get through to him.

And he had torn her heart right before he got the chance to mend whatever it was that made her so hard to open up in the first place.


	23. Ideas, Ideas, Help!

Hey everyone. I'm in need of help!

I'm thinking of making a "**With Pleasure, comes Heartache and Sweat**," video on Youtube.

But, I can't decide on who to play her.

I thought about Amanda Seyfried, but she has NO good scenes that would match the story.

A BLONDE.

Please help!


	24. Showering Love

I turned my back away from Damon as I got out of the bed, my head spinning as I ran my hands through my messy-hair. _Somehow we always ended up back in this room, before I could realize how_.

Damon's eyes bored into my bare back as I slipped out of the sheet that was wrapped around me, letting my skin glow in the small amount of sunlight eluminating through his dark curtains.

_How could I be so vulnerable? Crying while he made love to me? _Or even letting him.

I should have pushed him away. He was only hurting me, leading me down a dark place that I had been before.

"She didn't mean anything," Damon's voice broke the silence, before I felt his hands on my hips as he swung me to face him. My naked body being soaked in his gaze before he looked into my eyes.

I let my eyes search his for any lie. _But there wasn't any ounce of emotion_; beyond pure adoration.

"It doesn't matter, Damon." I let a weak smile unfold around my teeth, as I patted his chest in a playful manner. "We're sex buddies."

He glared down at me, but I ignored him as I walked towards what I assumed was the bathroom.

Luckily, it was.

Locking the door behind me, I ignored my reflection in the mirror as I stepped into the shower; turning the water all the way on hot and letting my skin burn in satisfaction.

He was intoxicating, my own personal liqour that knocked me off of my feet.

But I was just his little side-fling that he just loved to _get inside of_. Their might have been _love_ in his eyes last night; but there was no words.

A Player is a player; and I knew that game awfully well.

_Or atleast, I did_.

I dipped my face into the steaming water, before I was yanked into a hard-bare chest.

"Listen here," Damons voice boomed as his hands gripped my thighs tightly, "You belong to me."

My eyes grew wide and I felt like choking; _here we go again_.

But Damon swung me around, and held my face in his strong hands. "**I**.**love**.**you**."

Silence.

That's all that was heard, besides the pittering patters of the water that know flowed over mine and Damons naked bodies as he pressed me against the shower wall.

_He said it_. Damon Salvatore told me he _loved _**me**.

I didn't speak, I just let my eyes glitter against his, before I slammed him against the wall, and kissed him.


	25. Brief Cuddle Session

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry it's so late and everything, but I've been working on "His Little Princess, all Showered in Love," on my other account: iDoctorOptimus. You all should check it out, and tell me what you think. As for this, I hope it's not to sloppy and everything. I'm still coming up with more ideas for it.**

Damon stared at Hazel as her mop of blonde hair scattered around his bare chest, her naked body covering his own. He smiled.

He hadn't felt this alive since Rose, _but even then he never said he loved her. _And he didn't.

But here he told Hazel, the goddess like human, the three words he had been feeling since he met her.

His secret from everyone was that he missed being human, and with Hazel; that's just how he felt. _Human_. He didn't have that itching feeling of worry about his bloodlust and one day losing his ring and burning up in the sun.

Instead he felt calm and magnificent. "Stop thinking so much, Damon." he smirked at the sleepy blonde, who rolled her eyes as put both her elbows on his chest, and then resting her head on her knuckles.

"It's hard not to, when I'm thinking of you," his smirk grew wider as she smiled and tilted her head to the side, letting her locks run down his sides in a erotic sensation that made Damon bite his lip from flipping her over and taking her like he's done endless times before.

Hazel licked her lips slightly and giggled, "how Charming you can be," she moved her hands from under her head and set them on his hips before she let her thumb slide over the bare skin softly, placing her head back down on his chest as his eyes grew wide in pleasure. Only wishing she would go lower.

But she never did over the moments they laid in that position, instead she pulled her arms up to wrap in the covers that were thrown around all day, and hanging in a falling pose off the bed. "Tease."

She smiled against his chest and looked up to him. She may have not replied to his vow of love, but the fact that she didn't leave like she had plenty of times before, was enough for Damon.

"Yes, but I must go Damon." the smile that made it's way to his face fell and he looked away from Hazel angrily. _Just when I thought she gave in_. "Don't be angry, I have a..._life_, too. And I need to get back to it before Mel grows worried."

Looking back at her, Damon took the pleading look in her eyes and sighed. He couldn't take her away from her life, even if he wanted to. _She would only grow to hate him_.

"As you wish," She smiled, and Damon couldn't help but return it as he ran his palm against her jawline, "but seeing as I got you here, I'll take you home."

She looked reluctant at first, but then relaxed and bit her lip slightly as she nodded, "Alright.."


	26. Hide Away

**I'm so sorry it took forever to update. I'm running out of idea's for both this, and _Catching up to the Truth_... Your idea's will help me greatly! 3 Check out my other account iDoctorOptimus for more stories! Enjoy.**

Hazel stared out of the window silently, biting her lip as Damon pulled up infront of her run-down house that she rarely saw anymore.

It was the first time she had someone near her home, it just wasn't something she was used to. She always was at someone else's home, that way they did not know where to find her.

But Damon decided that he enjoyed stepping over boundaries and making his own peg mark in Hazel's life, that never suited the blonde in his eyes.

She deserved gold and diamonds of all riches, not torn down house and a broken heart that seemed to be shattered all over the states from something Damon did not know the reason of.

Yet, the Salvatore brother craved every detail of why she hid behind a trampy facade.

"Well.." Her velvet voice began, but Damon cut her off by jumping out of his ferrari and making his way to open up her door, before she could protest to his gesture.

Her blonde hair blew in the wind violently as she stepped out, jumping as Damon pulled her to his chest and dipped his head down to her neck, "Don't hide away, you may be in a fit of healing over something that occured awhile ago, but live for today."

Damon almost cursed for his quivering charm, but Hazel seemed to relax in his arms and lean up and let her lips over power his own.

And that's all he needed, before he let her go, gave her one more look, before leaving with a smile on his face.

Once he was gone, Hazel sighed softly and put her hands over her lips.

_How did he have this affect over me?_ He was stunning, and persuasive; while the others were obedient and bland. _Was that it?_

Hazel shook her thoughts away and smiled brightly as his words hit her mind, _Don't hide away_.


	27. Notice: tres

I will be posting a lot of my stories on Mibba, just search for my member ID, 226090. Or iDoctorOptimus.


End file.
